


SHINee Kinktober

by SameTaemin



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDE Jinki, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Choking, Crossdressing, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Mario Kart, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Quiet Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Size Kink, Slight Dirty Talk, Taemin in a skirt :))), Video & Computer Games, blowjob, cum slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameTaemin/pseuds/SameTaemin
Summary: fuck it ill do kinktober but like I'll just add to the series as they are finished so like maybe once every week instead of every day in October bc I'm lazy.When the whole thing is complete every pairing in SHINee should have three chapters to themselves and the last one will be an ot5 thing.Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now I hope you enjoy!





	1. A Distracted Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun is a popular youtube video gamer who works day and night editing and recording videos for his channel. He games with his gamer friends Kibum, Taemin and Onew who also run their own personal channels. Minho is his boyfriend who is growing more impatient with his boyfriend pushing away all sexual activities in favor of playing a game with the other men or to finish editing. Minho has finally had enough and in the middle of one of his gaming sessions decides it would be a good punishment to suck him off while the cameras were rolling and the other guys could hear the activities if they weren't quiet.

“FUCK DUDE!” Jonghyun yelled as his Mario Kart character fell from the rainbow track. He heard his friends giggle over the group call they all were connected to. “I hate using stars on this track so much I might as well just stop all together and wait for it to run out!” 

“Sucks to suck bitch.” Taemin called out to him as his blue shy guy character drove past him leaving him in last place. Out of anger he tossed his game pad onto his desk making a loud bang. He heard Kibum snicker out a laugh while Onew and Taemin let out giggles patiently waiting to hear a door slam.

“I have not crossed the finish line in the last FIVE RACES!” Jonghyun yelled into his microphone. The sudden outburst only made his gaming friends laugh out even more. He lifted his head up in time to see the dog character he had picked, Isabelle,do the crying animation while the text at the bottom of the screen said “The results are in! The race is over!” the screen then faded showing the little mii’s they had created stand over the world with different tracks to pick between above them. As he waited for his friends laughs to stop he felt the feeling of someone standing at his side. He turned his head to see what the feeling was and smiled as he had made the discovery. Minho had just gotten home from wherever had been and was now smiling down at him. Before both of them could say anything Jonghyun heard his name being called into his headset making him remember he was still recording.

“Uh yeah I’m here sorry.” Jonghyun rushed out as he turned back to his setup and picked up his control. The time for him to pick a track had ran out and the game had chosen random for him.

“Jongin and Junmyeon want to join in. Do you want to play with them or is that enough footage for you?” Onew informed him. He heard the sound of Minho letting out a soft sigh but he disregarded it and instead looked to see how much footage he had. He only had about fifty five minutes of raw footage. Usually he would have about two to three hours worth of footage.

“Um no I’ll stay and play a couple of rounds. Are we backing out now?”

“Yeah we are all going to take a break because Junmyeon still needs to set up his camera and everything.” Taemin told them.

“That’s fine I need a snack break.” Onew said to the group before he discontented to the call. Kibum let out a snort.

“Yeah just leave the call before we can finish saying what is going to happen.” Kibum remarked.

“I’ll make the group call when Jongin and Junmyeon are ready and I'll make the new group in Mario Kart. I'll tell you guys the code when we all get settled.” Taemin told the other before he discontented himself from the call too. “See you in a bit then Jonghyun.” Kibum told the other before the call was ended. Jonghyun groaned at the pain he felt in his back before he reached over and paused his audio recording and screen recording. He then finally turned to face his boyfriend who lifted his hands to take off the headset that Jonghyun was still wearing before placing it on his work space.

“How long do I have with you before you go on and ignore me for the next three hours?” Minho asked and even though the comment was supposed be sarcastic he new somewhere in his mind it wasn't far from the truth. Jonghyun worked himself to death to have new videos up for his fans. Spending late nights editing and spending his day sitting on a computer playing a game by himself or with his friends. Truthfully Minho felt that Onew, Kibum and Taemin talked to Jonghyun more than he did. Jonghyun had tried in the past to include his boyfriend in videos like playing two player games like Portal, Overcooked, Mario Kart, Ibb and Obb and just recently Snipperclips. All doing pretty well on his channel and his fans seemed to like seeing the two play games together. The problem was mainly Minho wasn't really a big gamer and while be did make some good jokes and was pretty decent in all the games he played it just wasn't his thing.

“I’m sorry.” was the only response Jonghyun could offer to the taller. Minho just let out another huff before he crawled his way into the other's lap. Struggling due to the size difference but both now accustomed to having adjust accordingly to make things work between them.

“You're an asshole you know that.” Minho said as he buried his head into the other's neck. Jonghyun giggled as he felt the other begin kissing his neck.

“The biggest asshole.” Jonghyun corrected him. This made Minho giggle as he lifted his head to connect their lips together. Soon the kiss turned from innocent to something else. Jonghyun doesn't know when Minho had begun to move his hips against his but he definitely wasn't complaining. Just as soon as he placed his hands on the others hips he heard the sound of his computer beeping. While Minho gave no attention to the sound emitting from the computer Jonghyun pulled away to see what the sound was. Minho tried to follow the other's lips only to be told by the other to wait. He looked at the computer and saw that Taemin was calling him from a group call he named “Fuckers”. Jongin and Junmyeon are probably ready to record he thought.

“No Jonghyun.” was all he heard from Minho.

“But I already promised-” before Jonghyun could finish explaining Minho let out a frustrated puff of air and pushed himself off the other. Jonghyun thought the other was going to leave and then he would have to explain to his friends why he couldn't continue to play but instead the other moved to his knees and made his way under the other's desk. Minho silently pulled the other's chair close to him so that now Jonghyun was seated at his desk and Minho was in between his legs under the desk. Minho’s fingers worked the button and zipper of Jonghyun's pants open.

“Wha-” “Answer the call. Don't made a sound unless you want them to know what I’m doing.” Minho cut hims off. While Jonghyun still isn't sure what was going on he still followed through on the order he was given. Quickly he grabs his headset and places it on his ear, pushing record on everything and then finally answering the call.

“Jesus you finally picked up.” Taemin said.

“Sorry, setting some things back up.” Jonghyun lied. He felt himself being pulled out of his pants and he stiffened but Minho payed no attention to this and he began giving the other small strokes. Jonghyun bit his lip to silence a moan.

“Well at least you finally answered. I’m dropping the code in the chat.” Taemin said.

“Don’t let your stream see the code again Jongin.” Onew said to the other and Jonghyun froze.

“Wait uh- Jongin your live streaming?” Jonghyun asked trying his best to keep his voice even but Minho was touching him all the right ways.

“Yeah I am.” was all Jongin said.

Jonghyun looked down to see the other smirking up at him and Jonghyun gulped. Once the code was entered and Jonghyun had pulled up Jongin’s stream on his second monitor to be able to read his chat the game finally started. He thanked whatever was above that Minho felt kind today and was taking things slow. “Are you guys ready for fun times?” Junmyeon asked the group followed by a series of annoyed groans. Jonghyun took the opportunity to let out a small groan of his own but for a completely different reason. Minho had now began licking long lines from the base of his erection to the mushroom tip. “We all know how Mario Kart works between us. It’s watch Junmyeon and Kibum fight for first place while everyone else fights to not be last.” Onew said and everyone let out a laugh while Jonghyun tried to join in but it's hard to laugh when someone like Minho is digging his tongue into the slit of your dick. After that everyone quieted down as the track ‘Dolphin Shoals’ loaded and everyone got ready to hit the boost. Before the numbers could even load Minho decided to deep throat Jonghyun with no warning. Jonghyun jumped and bit his lip hard. Suddenly happy that he didn’t decide to do face cam for this game play. The warmness of the others mouth only lasted seconds through. Minho pulled away as soon as he got a reaction and returned to giving the other kitten licks.

“Jonghyun did you die?!” he heard Kibum ask. He then realized that the race had started and everyone was already far ahead.

“Shit I wasn’t paying attention.” he said and quickly hitting the ‘A’ button to get his character moving. His friends let out giggles at the others mistake.

“It's okay we already knew you were gonna get last place.” Taemin said.

“Fuck you.” was all Jonghyun could let out.

By the fourth race Minho had moved from kitten licks to taking whatever could fit in his mouth and continuously sucking and bobbing his head and Jonghyun felt like he was going insane. He tried to buck his hips up only to fall off whatever track they had picked. He had been quiet most of the game play so far. His friends noticing it and making comments like “such exciting game play Jonghyun must have.” with Jonghyun just responding with a mix of rude insults and cuss words making the chat laugh. He thanked all the other times he had been dramatic and went silent on the chat when he got multiple last places in a row so that now when he was being silent it wasn’t so out of place. The gamer was covered in sweat and his WiiU was too due to Jonghyun gripping it pretty hard. Minho kept his pace though, sometimes moving slower or faster to mess with the other. His knees were sore from being on them for too long, his jaw too and being in the small hot space made him all sweaty but he was desperate for some action between him and the other and if this is how he had to do it so be it.

The fifth race was once again ‘Dolphin Shoals’ because according to Taemin every other map is horrible. As the race began his ear was filled with yelling and cursing from his friends. Half way down the track with Jonghyun actually being in third place instead of last he saw that the baby Peach character that Kibum always picks was now in front of him had gotten a red shell from the item box they had just passed.

“Okay who wants to pass me out?” Kibum said as he stopped in the middle of the track. Jonghyun not fully listening to what Kibum had said passed him out of desperation to get 2nd place.

“Alright you do.” Kibum said as released the red shell now targeting to hit him and Jonghyun swears Minho has some sort of superpower because just as the red shell hit him, Minho took all of him down in one go and gave the other one a harsh suck as he dug his tongue into the others slit and gave a slight squeeze to the others balls. All at the same time.

“fUC-K!” was all Jonghyun could let out. Both a mixture of anger and arousal in his voice. He dropped the game controller onto his desk and gripped the edges of the works pace to keep himself grounded. He faintly heard his friends laughing at his out burst and the way his voice had cracked but ignored them for the main task at hand. Minho hadn't stopped his ministrations and now that Jonghyun was giving all his attention to the other he realized how close he was to cumming. He bit his lip to silence any sound threatening to escape and moved one of his hands down to tangle in the others hair. He pulled the other down, Minho grasping Jonghyun’s thighs to keep himself grounded. He moved his hips at his own pace and kept Minho's head still. Mean while Minho struggled to control the sounds that tried to escape but he somehow manage to remain still for the other. The familiar feeling in Jonghyun’s gut became undone too quickly. Minho soon had a large load of cum down his throat and the death grip on his hair prevented him from being able to pull away to spit so he forced himself to swallow. He pulled away from the other as a trail of spit connected Minho and Jonghyun together. The other looked down and saw how the other looked with his lips red and covered in spit, eyes teary and breathing fast. It was the best view he could ever ask for honestly. Jonghyun gave himself a moment to slowly control his breathing while the other did the same. The loud sounds finally connecting to his brain to understand the words being spoken in the chat.

The guys had continued to play even though he was disconnected from the server for not being active in his last race. From the sounds he was hearing the race had finished and Jongin had apparently been cheated out of first place by Onew.

“Is Jonghyun still not back yet?” Onew asked the group.

“He hasn’t been in the last three races but he's still in the group call. He's just not saying anything.” Taemin pointed out.

“My Twitch chat has been spamming the hashtag “KibumbrokeJonghyun2k17” since you hit him with that red shell.” Jongin giggled.

“You lost a friend today Kibum.” Junmyeon laughed out.

“Jonghyun,” Kibum muffled a giggle he was about to let out, “you there bud?”

“Fuck off.” was the only response he could muster up, his voice clearly sounded tired. The response made everyone break out in laughter.

“He's alive!” he heard Onew praise.

“Barely,” he sighed as he looked down to the other. He could see that Minho was still very much excited for their previous activity, “I think that’s it for me. I have to go take care of some other things.” Jonghyun told the other guys as he wiggled his foot over to rub against Minho’s hard on. Minho in took a sharp gasp and covered his mouth, still aware he could still he heard.

“Alright man. Talk to you later.” Jongin said to the other. After goodbyes were said and Jonghyun had shut everything off properly he moved back to let the other crawl out from under the desk.

“That was risky as shit and you know it was.” Jonghyun said to the younger. Minho just shrugged.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” was all he said. The man then began to make his way out of the room before he felt a hand grip his wrist.

“Where are you going? I still need to take care of you…” Jonghyun said as he stood up from his seat and palmed the other's erection. Minho moaned and pushed himself up against the other with a small smirk on his face. Happy he now that he was getting his way.


	2. You look good in chokers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin has questions over what are “kinks” so he goes to Jinki for help. Taemin then spends the next weeks blaming Jinki for putting the thought of Kibum choking him in his mind.
> 
> I know a lot of people don't like the innocent take on Taemin but I do so deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just hope you enjoy !

“Jinki?”

“Hum?” the man in question turned around from his current action of filling his mouth with as much yogurt as he could.

“Can I ask you a question?” Taemin asked looking at the other. Jinki swallowed the current substance in his mouth, his eyes now carrying a worried expression. Whenever Taemin had a problem he usually kept it to himself. Jinki would usually have to force the other to come clean about whatever was bothering him. So for Taemin to come to him first made him slightly worried. “Of course. What's wrong?” he asked as he turned around to face the other. He pushed his body up to sit on the counter.

“What are kinks?” the young one said. While Jinki knew very well that Taemin wasn’t the little innocent boy that he first knew when he met him he still was taken back when the other would ask him questions like this.

“Uh well the best way I can describe it as like something you like to do when having sex that’s not just straight up sex it's like foreplay I guess. It's just like an action or something you say to your partner to turn them on?” Jinki told the other unsure if he made sense. Taemin’s brows knitted together trying to understand the answer he was just given. Jinki cursed in his head, worried the other might not understand and that he was going to have to explain to the other some more or answer the questions that were soon to follow.

“But how do you know what your kinks are then?” Taemin asked the elder.

“Well…” Jinki then began to think deeply over the question after all he did want to help the other but he also wanted to finish the conversation quickly, “one way would be if you get turned on by the idea, or you could actually try it out and actually see if you like it.” Jinki then gave himself a mental pat on the back, satisfied with his answer. Taemin’s face showed understanding after hearing the others explanation and Jinki felt a weight lift off his shoulders thinking that the other would be satisfied with the answers and he would be able to leave the conversation.

“Does that mean you have kinks Jinki?” Taemin asked. “Jesus Christ Taemin,” Jinki exclaimed “why would you want to know my kinks?!”

“So you do have some.” Taemin pointed out. Jink let out an annoyed puff of air. “Yes Taemin, I do but I’m not telling you them. Shouldn’t you be talking to Kibum about this and not me?” Jinki pointed out.

“Yes but…” Taemin trailed off.

“But what?” Jinki questioned. While Taemin and Kibum had been dating for a while now and yes, they have done it before but it never went further then normal sex. Taemin maybe older now but since he was still an idol he never learned much about that type of stuff so he thought that normal sex was the extent of it, but recently he had overheard a late night conversation between his said boyfriend and Minho about how Kibum wanted to try something new,a ‘kink’, but was unsure if he should because he didn’t know if that was even one of Taemin’s “kinks” or if the other was even open to those types of things.

“I just don’t want him to think I’m still a little kid.” Taemin said. He crossed his arms before he quickly uncrossed them again so that they now dangled at his sides. Crossing your arms was for children, that would completely go against his previous statement.

“Oh Taemin,” Jinki sighed out, his voice was now soft, “ I’m sure he won’t think that. I think you should go an talk to him.” he said as an attempt to comfort the other. He jumped off the counter and made his way to place his hand on the others shoulder.

“Okay I’ll talk to him but I don’t want to sound oblivious so can I ask one more question?” Taemin asked as he looked the other in the face. Jinki cursed his whole life.

“Shoot.” was all he said.

“Can you give me an example, because you said it's like foreplay so is a blowjob a kink?”

“No. A blowjob is not a kink.” Jinki told the other.

“So what’s a kink?” Taemin asked again. Jinki wanted to die. He placed his hands on his face and rubbed it

“I guess some examples would be bondage, roleplaying, crossdressing, edging, pet play, um forced orgasm, multiple orgasm, calling the other person daddy and like choking.” Jinki then smiled, happy to have made a decent list and that the conversation would finally end. His smile then faded when he saw that Taemin held a face of confusion and shock.

“That's all of them?” Taemin asked.

“Nah that’s not even the tip of the iceberg but I feel like I’ve given you a good explanation and frankly I still feel awkward talking about this type of stuff with you. I’m still trying to recover from the ‘wet dream’ talk we had.” JInki laughed and patted the other's back as he made his way back to the the kitchen counter to grab his yogurt.

“Listen Taemin a quick google search will explain a lot more then I can or you could just ask Kibum. I’m sure he will be more then happy to tell you all about this.” Jinki informed the other as he pushed his way past him to go lay on the couch. Taemin watched him and huffed as he watched the other. He made a mental note to google his questions later.

“Thanks anyway Jinki.” the younger said still taking in the list the other had given him. Moving to get to his and Kibum’s shared dorm room.

Once he had made sure his room door was closed he felt safe enough to open his laptop and open google. While his mind struggled to remember the list Jinki had recently given him, his mind only seemed to to fixed on the last one that left the other’s lips. ‘Choking.’

“Does being choked by another person sound good to some people?” Taemin though. Since it was the only one his brain could remember he typed it into the blank search bar. Quickly glancing at the first few titles he picked one and began reading the words to the article.

 

_"Having a man’s hands around your neck plays into the fantasy of being taken, also known as ravishment, as a result, you feel that he has an erotic power over you,"_

 

“Erotic power over you….” Taemin whispered out. He felt his body react to the thought of having Kibum possess a dominant nature over him. He shifted his position in his bed as his brain continued to think of different scenarios that involved a very dominant diva wrapping a had around his neck.

Taemin never did go to Kibum and talk about what ‘kinks’ are like he promised Jinki. He now takes too much time looking at the others hands. The way his fingers grip his phone as he types out a message or the way they wrap around his microphone when he sings on stage because of this he gets boners in uncomfortable places thanks to his brain reminding him of how the divas hands would feel cutting off his oxygen. Due to this Taemin has tried to put distance between him and the other. Kibum noticed this change through.

While preparing for their “Tell Me What To Do” stage Kibum had noticed that Taemin was having a hard time trying to fasten the choker their stylist had given him around his neck.

“Taemin, let me help you.” Kibum said as he took the choker into his own hands. The other saw Taemin’s eyes widen and his body stiffen.

“Huh- no ah-no don’t worry I can do it!” Taemin exclaimed trying to grab the choker from Kibum’s hands. Kibum rolled his eyes and moved the fabric away from Taemin’s grabby hands.

“Taemin let me help you! Just turn around!” Kibum yelled back as he forced the others back to him. Taemin knew that the older always got his way and that fighting would be useless so he did as instructed. He felt the fabric be wrapped around his neck and he felt Kibum pull it to be snug around his neck.

“There?” Kibum asked the other to make sure he didn’t make it too tight. He didn’t get a reply. Taemin had closed his eyes and forced himself to hold his breath in a small attempt to fuel his fantasies even more.

“Taemin?” Kibum tried again he noticed the other man had become very still. He dropped his hands and forced the other to turn around. The action had made Taemin jump and he quickly let his eyes fly open and his lungs be filled with air again.

“Woah Taemin calm down.” Kibum said as he placed a hand on the others cheek. A light blush was sprayed on his face and he looked down in an attempt to hide it. They heard they had about five minutes to be on stage so for now Kibum chose to ignore the other's behavior. Before both moved Kibum moved his hand down to ghostly touch the silver choker that now laid on Taemin’s neck.

“You look good in chokers, you should wear them more often.” Kibum said letting out a smiled before he grabbed a hold of the others hand and began to pull him to the stage. Taemin still in mild shock from what had just happened. After the stage they thanked the staff and the group was able to pile into the van and head home. All members were pretty tired and after a quick shower and after eating the takeout they had bought every one left to their respected rooms.

“Taemin are you sure everything is fine?” Kibum asked the younger, sure of himself that something was in fact wrong. The younger would love to cuddle with him or hold hands and as of lately he noticed that he wasn’t doing that anymore. He was met with silence.

“Come on, just tell me I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t work out.” Kibum said was he pulled on the others arm to get his attention. Taemin let out a shaky breath before he turned to the other.

“I want you to choke me….”

Taemin blushed at his now almost nude body. The only thing left being his underwear. Kibum looked the other up and down, taking in all of Taemin. He palmed at the others confided dick. Taemin let out a whimper to the action and bucked his hips up to the other’s hand. As Kibum began kissing the others neck his hands wandered down to Taemin’s now hard erection. He lazily began rubbing the other. Taemin let out a small moan at the others action. He pushed his hips up against the other's hand as a light blush painted his cheeks. Taemin turned his head so the other could have easier access to his neck. Soon enough Taemin was stripped down all the way and Kibum had started preparing Taemin. He now had two fingers pushed deep into the other's hole. He moved them around quickly but he was slowly starting to grow impatient with the pace they were moving at. Taemin was now letting out small whimpers and moans at the others ministrations still a bit shy and biting his lip to hold back sounds.

"Another." Taemin said, barely able to be classified as a whisper. Kibum let out a small smile at the others cuteness and moved swiftly to meet the others command. Grabbing the discarded lube bottle on the other side of the bed and drizzling a good amount on his hand. He slipped the previous two fingers back into Taemin and slowly let the third in. Watching the others face for any signs of discomfort. Taemin felt a brighter blush paint his face. After the third finger was seated comfortably with the other two Kibum slipped them all out of Taemin. He pushed himself up and got rid of his clothes quickly. Taemin watched as the other undress himself. Kibum gave himself a few satisfying strokes and then placed his cock ghostly over the others entrance. A few seconds of teasing and then Kibum slowly pushed in the head of his dick into the other, making Taemin gasp and grab onto Kibum's shoulders. Slowly building up the pace until Taemin began pushing back into the other. When Kibum got this reaction he placed his hands on the others hips to still them both, making Taemin whine.

“You trust me to not hurt you right?” Kibum asked. Taemin then remembered the only reason why they had even thought about having sex this late at night. He couldn’t find the words so he gave the other a nod.

“I… I won’t go too hard with this but if at any point you want me to stop just kick me or something.” Kibum told the other.

“I will.” Taemin said in a small voice and with that Kibum slowly placed a hand around the other's neck and slowly applied pressure. Taemin immediately felt the action have an affect on his body. His eyes grew wide and the lack of oxygen made all his nerves hyper aware of the others thrust into him. While he could still take in small amount of air because Kibum wasn’t completely cutting off his air supply it still felt ten times better than what he had imagined it would. Kibum's thrust became faster and as they did Kibum slowly applied more pressure to the others neck. Now realizing how much control over the other he held. He let out a moan at the realization and quickened his pace. Taemin gasped as he felt his air supply be cut off completely. His mouth fell open and his eyes closed in pleasure, the feeling was short lived as Kibum quickly pulled back and let the other breath. Taemin took in air again and now that his brain wasn’t on cloud nine he could feel his orgasm nearing.

“Again.” was all he could say. Kibum understood though and applied pressure to the others neck again as he kept his thrusted fast. Taemin's mouth dropped open again and his eyes slammed closed his erection was pressed up against his stomach begging for attention. He was so close and Taemin could tell Kibum was too as he felt the others thrust become messy.

“Look at me Taemin.” Kibum instructed the other. Taemin took a second to process what the other had said but when he did he couldn’t bring himself to open them, too far gone to care. Kibum saw the other wasn’t going to listen so he stopped his movements all together, letting go of Taemin’s neck and resting his hips balls deep in the other. Taemin took in air and let out a sob, upset the other had stopped when he was so close to cumming. “Open your eyes Taemin.” Kibum said his voice tired and unsteady. The other slowly did and let out a moan at the sight of the other being on top of him, Kibum’s hand still resting on top of his neck.

“Keep them open.” was all Kibum told him and then he immediately felt his oxygen flow be cut off completely as Kibum gave him a rough thrust, and that was all that Kibum could do before Taemin came. With his eyes locked with Kibum and the others reaction was enough for Kibum to also cum. Kibum released his hands from the other’s neck, noticing the dark marks already being formed on the others pale skin. He smiled to himself as he saw them but quickly moved away from the warmth of the other to grab a damp cloth to clean up. Taemin was still lost in his own mind trying to regain his breath. He distantly felt Kibum clean him up and slip a pair of sweatpants onto him before he crawl into bed next to him. Taemin was already half way asleep when he half heard the other ask how it was.

“My reaction should tell you how it was.” Taemin giggled and rolled around to face the other and to cuddle into his chest.

“Humm maybe we could add something more next time.” Kibum thought out loud and Taemin halfheartedly punched the other's chest at the thought of next time.


	3. Restrained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun acts out during a dinner party and Jinki has to remind him what happends when he acts out.  
> or  
> Jinki ties up a bratty Jonghyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye its ya boi back with another shit story  
> this week we have light bondage and I have never written any bondage before this so sorry if it sucks but I still hope you enjoy !

While he had been acting bratty all this week he had been particularly bad earlier this evening at the fancy dinner party the couple had attended. Truth be told Jonghyun hated going to those parties. It seemed as if he could never have Jinki to himself. The other was always called in one direction and then to another to join a different conversation with a different group of people. Jonghyun would always stand next to the other awkwardly. He had learned beforehand from the other that there would actually be tables to sit at this time. This gave the shorter some hope that he could have Jinki to himself for once. Sadly his dreams had been broken far too soon. It was almost as if the tables were there for decoration. People had been coming to their table to make conversation with Jinki while everyone else was up and walking around. He never touched his food and he sat with his arms crossed for most of the night. He could see that Jinki had been eyeing him. He rested a hand on the others thigh and gave it a warning squeeze, a signal telling him not to act like a child. This was Jonghyun’s second mistake, usually he would listen to the squeeze and stop whatever he was doing but tonight he wasn’t up for it, too upset to give a damn about the consequence. He pushed off the others hand and he saw the lady Jinki was currently talking to give him a strange look. Jonghyun saw the other ones jaw clench. After a while people started to actually eat and had left Jinki and Jonghyun to their own devices. Jinki saw that all Jonghyun had done was squish the chocolate cake he was given into mush.

“Jonghyun.” was all that left the others mouth. Jonghyun ignored his name and instead lifted up the silver fork and began to push around the cake again. Jinki gripped his wrist to stop him and brought the fork up to Jonghyun's mouth. He held it in front of the others mouth for a second only to have the other ignore it by turning his head.

“I’m fucking over this Jonghyun.” Jinki’s voice was dangerously low. He said nothing else and let go of the others wrist. When Jonghyun turned his head to the side he saw Jinki had stood up and was walking to the door to leave. Regret settled in his stomach. He knew he had pushed the other too far, which wasn’t normal for him but he just felt irritable this week. He saw the other still walking to the door and he quickly pushed himself up and jogged to catch up to the other.

 -

Jonghyun felt the ropes dig harshly into his skin. His arms had began to hurt too. He sobbed out a noise in hopes of grabbing the other's attention. 

“Keep still.” Jinki spat out. Jonghyun shivered when he heard the rough voice Jinik used to address him. However the other's words only made him squirm around even more. He heard an angry puff of air be released and the bed dip down next to him. Jonghyun’s eyes had a blindfold tied around them but while he wasn’t able to see the others upset expression he knew it was there.

“This punishment is supposed to teach you to listen to me,” Jinki then grabbed the other's hair forcefully to make the man sit up, “but it seems this is not working.” Jinki reached up and yanked out the clothed his used to gag the other. Throwing it over his shoulder to be forgotten. Jonghyun took in a deep breath of air and open and closed his jaw. He made an attempt to get more comfortable, his ankles had also been tied together harshly. He moved around again an attempt at signal how uncomfortable he was. Only to be met with his hair being pulled again.

“Tell me Jonghyun. Why are you tied up like this?” Jinki questioned the other. Jonghyun didn’t answer. 

“Alright since you still feel the need to disobey me.” Jinki then let go of the others hair and watched as the other struggled to keep his balance before he fell on his side. 

“No- wait!” Jonghyun puffed out.

“Why are you tied up like this Jonghyun?” Jinki asked again.

“I-I was acting like a child.”

Jinki let a smile fall on his lips. Happy that the other had finally listened to him. 

“Good.” Jinki pulled the other so that he could untie the other's wrist. Jonghyun let out a grateful sigh until he felt the ropes on his wrist again. By the time Jinki was done with his handiwork the other man’s arms had been tied together up to his elbows and his arms had been moved in front of his body. Anything else would have taken too long. 

“Did you really think you were getting off that easy?” Jinki teased as he removed Jonghyuns blindfold. Jonghyun felt his cock twitch, his clothes had been discarded long ago. The ropes on his body were a bit too tight but Jonghyun knew the other didn’t care and he couldn’t find it in him to care either. Jinki moved his hand down, purposely avoiding the other’s groin. The rope around his ankles was discarded and with his legs now free to move apart, Jinki made his way in between them. He captured the other's lips. The angle being a bit awkward with Jonghyun's arms being in the way. The one in bounds moaned into the kiss bathing in the joy of having contact with the other. Jinki made his movements downward until he's found a nice place on Jonghyun's neck to leave a mark. The smaller took the small freedom he had and moved his hips against the other's thighs. Jinki felt the move and hasty pushed himself away. Jonghyun making a displeasing noise at this action.

“You had your fun at dinner, Jonghyun.” Jinki said. Jonghyun let out a whimper but he relied that the more he tried to take control the less control he would have in the end. After a moment Jinki was back on him with his hands rubbing circles on Jonghyun’s hips. 

“Maybe I should just leave you here. Just like this.” Jinki said as he finally took a hold of the others erection. Jonghyun let out a long moan.

“I like the idea of that as your punishment. I leave you here tied up, for as long as I want to.” Jinki told the other.

“N-no,” Jonghyun squeaked out. Jinki’s hand movements gave him too much pleasure to think straight. 

Jinki ignores the other because if he's to be honest right now he wouldn't be able to wait for the other either. As he strokes the other he moves his other hand down to the others hole. He rubs his finger over the entrance to tease the other. Jonghyun jumps and the contact but pushes down against the finger as he lets out a loud moan. Jinki does this a couple more times before he pulls away from the other.

“Look at you. You look pretty trying to get off from my hands and fingers.” Jinki commented as he reaches over to collect lube from the bedside table. Jonghyun watches him with puppy eyes. Jinki didn't waste any time and soon he had Jonghyun pushing down onto one finger. Jonghyun had moved his arms to be able to see the others face but the angle was still awkward and his arms were getting a bit tired from having to hold them up. Jinki added a second and third finger and watched as the others moans became increasingly louder. Another finger was added and Jonghyun had begun making the most beautiful and desperate sounds. Jonghyun had somehow managed not to begin begging the other to fuck him, knowing full well that if he did he was probably not going to have his way. Luckily Jinki seemed to be just as impatient as him and had removed his fingers and had quickly lubed up his cock. Jinki had placed himself at the others entrance and had gently pushed himself into the other. Jonghyun bit his lip to keep any noise to come out. Jinki leaned down and pressed his lips to the others. Soon Jinki began moving his hips and Jonghyun had broken their kiss to throw his head back. His arms still awkwardly in between the two. He pulled at the rope in hopes of it maybe breaking loose but to no avail. He desperately wanted to hold on to the other as a means of keeping him grounded. Instead he settled for squeezing the other's hips with his thighs. Jonghyun let out a particularly loud moan when the other pushed into him just right. Jinki took this as a green light and began to pound into the other hard and fast. The other let out a noise similar to a small squeak out of surprise and arched his back as he gripped what he could of the others shoulder. Jinki payed no attention to the others grip and instead kept thrusting into the other making Jonghyun's stomach tighten with every thrust. Jonghyun knew better then to cum without permission though but the lack of moisture in his mouth prevented him from telling the other he was close.

“Are you close Jonghyun?” Jinki asked almost reading the others mind. Jonghyun could only nod as he shut his eyes.

“I’m close too, lets cum together.” Jinki said. His thrust then became more frantic and the rhythm had become messy. Another squeak came from the others mouth and Jinki took the moment to kiss the other again as he moved his hand down and began jacking the other off too.

“Now.” was all Jinki said in a rough voice.

Jonghyun felt his orgasm hit him like a brick wall. He let his mouth fall open in a silent scream. He felt the other's hips stutter and he felt Jinki’s warm release in him. Both took a moment to collect themselves. With a swift motion Jinki pulled out and the other let out a wince at the sensitivity he felt. Jonghun had not even realized that he still had a death grip on Jinki’s shoulder until the other one pulled it off. Jinki worked quickly on untying the others still bound arms and when the rope was thrown somewhere on the floor he looked to see the deep rope marks left on the others arm. Jinki smiled to himself as he began lightly massaging the arms of the other. Trying to help the blood flow back into his arms.

“Next time you misbehave it won't just be your arms tied.” Jinki threatened with a sinister laugh.

Frankly that shouldn’t have made Jonghyun’s stomach leap with excitement and anticipation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure what the next kink will be but until this gets updated again (hopefully soon if i can get myself to e productive) i'm working on a separate story that will either be up today or tomorrow   
> buzzfeed unsolved: Taekey au? with Key as ryan and Taemin as shane?!   
> no one else was gonna write it so someone had to


	4. “Car sex doesn’t seem that hot anymore, huh?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontae try out car sex. That's pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally an update lol. I’m sure all of you know about the recent events of Jonghyun passing away. I was heartbroken and I cried a lot - not the best way to end a year honestly. This was my first time ever facing the death of a person that I loved and it just took a lot of me; thus the lack of updates for this work. I apologize deeply for this but after some thinking, I have made a final decision about this work. I will continue to write about Jonghyun in my stories, I feel as though I am ignoring his passing if I do not continue to include him in future updates. I hope you will understand where I am coming from. I understand if you will not read the ones with him but I hope you respect my decision. I have been a fan for 6 years and it breaks my heart if I choose to not write about him. Please support SHINee and Thank you for reading Sorry it’s short! :)

Onew found it uncomfortable, to say the least. He would never have thought the younger would suggest something like this. He didn’t completely understand how he and Taemin found themselves squeezed in the backseat of his small car. He didn’t really have a whole lot of time to even bother to understand it either because when Taemin grinds on him like that he can’t focus on anything else. He gripped the sweater the younger had on and helped shrug it off his shoulders. Struggling due to the small amount of freedom they had. 

“Car sex doesn’t seem that hot anymore, huh?” Onew said as he pulled back from the lips of the other with a giggle. Taemin seemed to disregard the others comment and decided to use the time to pull off his own shirt. He threw it to the side and it landed in a ball on the car floor. Onew reconnected their lips again and Taemin moved his hands down to unbuckle his pants. 

“Impatient?” Onew teased as he saw how much the other was struggling. 

“We don’t exactly have much time.” Taemin pointed out. That was enough to snap Onew back to their current situation. He helped the other awkwardly pull off his jeans and boxers. Onew took the other in his hand and began to stroke Taemin. He moaned as Onew began to adjust the position they were in. Onew took a hold of Taemin’s waist and made him lay on his back across the whole backseat with himself in between the youngers plush thighs. Sure it wasn't the most comfortable and was sure as hell awkward in more ways than one but when Taemin is under you it’s hard to really care about all of those other things. Onew dropped Taemin’s legs to quickly unbuckle his pants and pull them down just enough to expose his cock. The younger pulled Onew down into a needy kiss. 

“Hurry,” Taemin whispered out as he broke the kissed between them. Onew placed a large hand on the other's thigh to lift the others hips. His other hand dropped down to the other's entrance. Taemin whimpered at the contact finally happy he was being given the attention he wanted and Onew’s eyes widened as he felt that Taemin was already dripping and ready for there next activities. 

“You planned this, didn’t you Taemin?” Onew chuckled as we quickly slipped a finger into the other. Taemin gasped and then moaned at the others actions. He turned his head away blushing because he, in fact, did plan this. A week in advance just to be clear. Onew, thankfully, didn’t push to know the specifics of the whole ordeal and just went back to working Taemin open quickly. Three fingers and some spit seemed to be enough for the both of them and before they knew it Onew was already pushing into the other. Onew kept it slow, aware that even if Taemin prepared beforehand Onew himself was still going in dry. Spit could only go so far. Taemin whined at the intrusion and tried to relax his body the best he could. Once they were fully connected Taemin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Onew stilled himself as best he could and was placing kisses on the other's chest to help relax him. Once Taemin grew comfortable he took the elders free hand and held it tightly as a signal to move. Onew got the hint and pulled out as much as he could before pushing back in making the two groan out in pleasure. It was hard to move for the both of them with Onew having to half hover other the other and having to bend down halfway so he didn’t bump his head on the roof of the car and Taemin was having his own struggles himself. The leather seat was making his skin sweat and so it was sticking to the seat making it almost impossible for him to meet the others thrust. Yet somehow with the restraining of their movements, it was possibly the most arousing situation both have ever been in. It could have been the aspect of being caught at any moment or it could have just been the restraints they had to face or it could have just been all in their heads but all they knew was that with the pace Onew was going at meant he was close and the volume increase in Taemin’s moans signaled the same thing. Taemin wrapped a leg around Onew moved his hand to his own cock to help himself finished and Onew attached his lips back to Taemin's collarbones. 

Taemin was the first one to hit his release coming all over his stomach and Onew followed close after. Both were panting still holding hands. Taemin hissed as the other pulled out of him and he cringed his nose as he felt the others cum begin to slide out of him. He covered his face with his hand to hide his flushed face and he just now realized how naked he was compared to the fully dressed elder. 

“Did you prepare for the cleanup part of this?” Onew joked and the other gave him a playful slap on his shoulder. 


	5. How to keep a diva quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho liked to think (and pretty much knew) that he was the only one who could ever make the diva be quiet while making his pretty little mouth do other more pleasurable things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be a cum play kink chapter thing and I don't know if I did it or not? I feel this falls more under oral fixation but I don't know I'll just let you decide. This is also like my first time writing a full-on Blowjob by its self so tell me how I did? Anyways I'll stop talking, again I hope you enjoy!

Sometimes the flamboyant diva didn’t know when to just keep quiet and not say a word. Everyone who knew the diva Kim Kibum knew how much the man liked to run his mouth about anything and everything, but Minho liked to think (and pretty much knew) that he was the only one who could ever make the diva be quiet while making his pretty little mouth do other more pleasurable things. Minho would even go as far as to say that Kibum even enjoyed giving the other head. Maybe a lot more than even Kibum himself liked to admit. 

He would never waste a second when Minho would order him to drop down. Sometimes ( or rather most times) Kibum himself would beg Minho for “just a quick one” before a performance. Tonight was one of those nights, but it's in the privacy of Minho’s own room with the dorm completely empty of any other person. Kibum had practically bolted into the room when the other three left, scaring Minho to death when he slammed the door open. He was now on his knees in between Minho’s own legs as he sat down on the edge of his bed. Kibum had his eyes closed as he continuously nuzzled his face over the others covered cock. His hands were placed behind his back in an effort to make sure he didn’t use them. Minho was looking at the sight before him and he couldn't help but groan and buck his hips up into the others face. Arousal burning in the pit of his stomach. It only grew bigger when he pulled the other off of him by his hair only to see a very obvious tent in the others own shorts. 

“We haven't even done anything yet Kibum and here you are below me, cock already hard.” Minho spits to the younger, letting go of the handful of hair. Kibum whimpered at the other's statement and lifted his head up to give his puppy dog eyes to Minho in hopes that it would make the other hurry up. Minho chuckled at the boy and leaned back, bracing his weight on his arms. 

“Go ahead,” Minho told the other. As quickly as Kibum could he managed to unbuckle the others pants, struggling with the button momentarily. Minho lifted his hips when the other began to pull his pants off his body. Minho’s dick bounced as it was finally free from its tight prison. Kibum’s eyes quickly followed the movements of the other cock and his hands quickly came up to take ahold of the other only to be smacked away. Kibum whimpered but dropped his hands and looked up at the other. Minho took ahold of himself and began a fast pace. He threw his head back with a moan and finally made eye contact with the other. Kibum practically looked like a kicked puppy. 

“How bad do you want this down your throat Kibum?” Minho asked. Kibum moved closer to the other, chest now pressed up against the edge of the bed and his head now resting on the other's thigh. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were focused on Minho’s hand working his cock but he uses all his brain power to answer the others questions. 

“So bad,” Kibum said as he rubbed his head against Minho’s thigh some more. Minho moaned at the sight of the other and after a couple more strokes he decided to let the other have what he wanted. 

“No teasing and I’ll give you some minutes to be in control before I fuck your throat raw,” Minho grunted out and Kibum got shivers thinking about the promise of having his throat fucked. Kibum sat up and opened his mouth obediently, waiting for Minho to place his dick between his lips. Minho did just that and let out a deep moan at the warm heat that was now around the tip of his cock. Kibum didn’t waste a second as he quickly began sucking on Minho’s tip. His hand came up to rest on Minho’s thighs as he began to deep throat the other. Minho let out a loud moan and let his hand run thru the other's hair affectionately. Kibum let out his own moans and began to fasten his pace taking most of the other into his mouth. Kibum loved the way Minho felt in his mouth. He was thick and the weight of his cock on his tongue only made him want to take more in, and the length of his cock made it just slightly uncomfortable to deep throat. Kibum pulled back to give himself a breath. He pulled off with a distinctive pop and Minho’s cock was wet with spit. A string of precum and Kibum’s spit still connected them together. Minho took the opportunity to take a hold of himself again. Kibum whined and tried to stop the other by taking him back into his mouth but the other grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged it harshly to keep him from going any closer. Minho pumped his cock just so that it was rubbing lightly against the other red lips. Minho was close and judging from continuous moans he was letting out he was really close. Kibum began flicking out his tongue out to lick up the beads of precum that were pooling out of Minho’s cock. 

“Fuck,” was the only warning Kibum got before he felt ropes of cum splash onto his tongue and onto his cheeks. Kibum only had a second to fully gain his breath before he was pulled forward and had a mouth full of Minho. Kibum gagged as Minho’s cock hit the back of his throat, the unswallowed cum making it slick for the other. Kibum forced himself to relax as Minho quickened his pace. He could feel Minho hardening again in this mouth. Tears pooled in Kibum’s eyes and his breathing was labored, taking big breaths thru his nose as his throat was fucked. Saliva was dripping out from his mouth and down to his chin and onto Minho’s balls that were, currently, slapping against his chin. KIbum sucked as best as he could and looked up to the other with tear stained eyes. 

“Fuck Kibum- ah, you love it when I fuck your throat don’t you?” Minho asked. Kibum could only give a muffled noise in response. It was true though - Kibum was loving it. His own dick as hard and he could feel the wet stain of precum. His legs were also trembling from excitement. Minho pulled out of the other’s mouth to let him catch his breath. Kibum let out a gasp and swallowed the spit and cum left in his mouth. He half-heartedly tried to wipe away the mess. 

“You are so quiet Kibum-ah,” Minho teased as he used the tip of his cock to spread the spit he had on it onto KIbum’s lips, “Is having a cock shoved down your throat the only way to make you this quiet and obedient?” Kibum didn’t answer all he could do was stare up at the other. 

“Do you want my cum down your throat Kibum? Like the cum slut you are?” Minho asked his voice now deep and low. He grabbed the other head and forced it down onto his cock a third time. Kibum didn’t fight back and quickly went back to trying to make the older cum. The room was filled with loud sucking sounds and spit was pouring out of Kibum’s mouth. Minho was letting our strings of moans and grunts that was mixed in with praises to the younger. By now Kibum had shoved a hand down his own pants and had started stroking his own cock furiously. Desperate and so turned on to reach his own release. As Minho looked down at Kibum and saw what a mess he looked like Minho could feel his balls tighten. Kibum’s hair was messy from being tugged on, his face was covered in spit and drying cum from Minho’s previous release. His stretched out lips were a deep red and his pants were pulled down just enough to free his cock so he was able to stroke himself. Not to mention the absolutely filthy sound the other was making. It was the neediest and lewd sounds Minho had ever heard, and the dirty sequencing and wet sounds Kibum made while sucking him off just added to the show. 

“Kibum-ah,” Minho said as he placed a hand on the side of the other’s face. “Are you close? Are you going to cum just by having me cum down your throat?” Minho asked and the dirty talk was enough to push Kibum to the edge. Kibum came all over his shorts and hand, some even landing on the side of the bed. Kibum’s movements stilled except for the slight shaking of his legs from his orgasm. Minho, desperate for his own release, gripped the jaw of the other and once again used Kibum’s throat. When Kibum regained some composure he looked up and locked eyes with Minho as he rubbed his tongue over the others cock to help finish off the other. With a couple more deep thrust Minho made Kibum deepthroat him and the contracting of the other's throat was enough for Minho. Thick ropes shot down Kibum’s throat and man gagged as he tried to relax and hold the load in his mouth. When the cum had stopped Minho slid out of the others mouth, cock wet and red. Minho looked down to see Kibum's tongue and teeth covered in cum. He moaned as he watches the other swallow everything and opens up his mouth again to show he didn’t waste a drop. “You love my cum don’t you Kibum?” Minho asked as he rubbed his cock on Kibum’s pink cheek, spreading the mix of spit and cum all over the others face some more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, so I don't really have an idea of what the next chapter should be on so we will see how that goes and I hope this wasn't too bad to read :)


	6. Wear this skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Taemin didn’t really like wearing skirts, he still wore them.  
> Correction - he loved Minho too much to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hi.  
> I haven't had time to update this (that's a lie I've been playing SuperStar SM too much.) but here I have a chapter. Hopefully I will have another up soon :)

The first time Minho had suggested the other wear a skirt, he was a flustered mess. His cheeks had a bright pink painted over them and his hands were gripping the bottom of his shirt. He couldn’t even meet the other's gaze as he quietly requested it. The next time he heard the other say it was when Minho handed him the prettiest wrapped box he had ever seen.

 

“You don’t have to wear it but I would love it if you did,” Minho said as he tried to convince the other one last time. This time Taemin blushed and had kissed the other before he made his way to the bathroom. He took a sharp breath when his eyes had finally caught a glimpse of the skirt. It was black but very shiny. The bathroom lights that hit the fabric bounced off it. When his hands had lifted it from the box he noticed this it felt strangely soft. He quickly shed off his jeans and slipped on the skirt. He took off his underwear too as he realized they would show from under the skirt and, well they were gonna be taken off anyway, Taemin then looked at himself in the mirror and realized just how short the skirt really was. It barely reached mid-thigh and if he even dared to spin you would see everything. His eyes then moved upwards to rest on his own hips. Minho had somehow gotten his size right and the skirt shaped his hips perfectly. Showing off curves he didn’t know he had. He gave himself one final glance before he quickly tucked his shirt into the skirt to really show off the makeshift curves.

Minho was too far gone into the feeling of Taemin’s body pressing and sliding against him, he almost didn’t register the sound of his name being called out.

“Minho,” Taemin said as he kissed down the side of Minho’s neck, “I asked if I look good in your gift.”

Minho felt his heart bang agents his rib cage- hard. He swallowed and tried to form a simple sentence but his brain was short-circuiting. Suddenly Taemin pushed his hips down and rubbed their covered erections together and they both let out a hushed groin at the friction.

"I want this off…” Taemin said as he pulled at the fabric of Minho’s shirt. With that Minho snapped up at the request and sat up quickly to pull his shirt off as Taemin did too. They then continued kissing as Minho’s hands found the others hips. He loved the way the skirt felt under his hand and he let out a quiet gasp as he pushed a hand under the fabric only to find out the other was bare of any underwear.

 

“It would have looked weird if I had worn my boxers…” Taemin explained. Minho simply nodded to the explanation as he watches the younger sink down so his face was level with his erection. He undid the zipper and immediately pulled out Minho’s cock. Taemin wasted no time and quickly gave long licks to the underside of Minho’s erection. Minho let out long moans to this and Taemin pulled back only to drop a large glob of spit over the tip of Minho’s dick and used it as lubrication to help his hand move over the shaft.

 

“Maybe after this, you can buy me some pretty panties? I think you would like it- I would too. I could even wear them while we perform, and no one would know, right? Then after I tease you all you would do is slip them to the side and-”

 

“Taemin.” Minho interrupted. He had his eyes shut closed and imagining the things that Taemin was painting was too much. Taemin simply giggled and continued moving his hand up and down. Minho bucked his hips up with every downward stroke Taemin did and a tight knot formed in his stomach too soon.

 

“Taemin!” Minho gasped out and reached out to take a grip of Taemin’s wrist to stop. Taemin looked up confused but pulled his hand away.

 

“I don’t want to cum like this…” Minho blushed out as he pulled on Taemin’s waist to pull him back onto his thighs. Taemin just flashed a smile at Minho’s forwardness and reached over to their nightstands top drawer and dug around until his fingers curled around a familiar bottle.

 

“I’ll give you a show.” Taemin said as he opened the bottle.

 

“The only rule is that you can’t touch.” he finished and he hid a chuckle under his breath when he saw the slight pout Minho made.

 

“Promise me you will listen.” Taemin said.

 

“I promise.” Minho rushed out, desperate for Taemin to continue. Taemin smiled as he moved to turn around on Minho’s lap.

How Minho had managed to keep his hands off Taemin this long was practically a miracle. He was gripping the edges of the pillow he was laying on to help but seeing Taemin rocking back on his own fingers in a skirt was the most tempting thing.

 

“Taemin, hurry!” Minho gasped out. His cock was pressed up against his pelvis leaking precum. It twitched with every moan Taemin let out. It took some willpower for Taemin to finally pull his fingers out of himself. Too lost in the feeling of his impending orgasm. 

 

“Sit up against the headboard,” Taemin said as he moved off the others lap, “I want to ride you.”

 

They wasted little time and Taemin had thrown off his shirt so he was just left in his new skirt. Minho held his cock still for Taemin as the younger sank down slowly on to it. Easing himself onto the other. They both grunted as Taemin bottomed out. Minho’s hands grabbing around the other waist by instinct. He loved when he felt the fabric of the skirt bunched up in his hands. They connected their lips together, letting sounds become muffled by the other's tongue as Taemin gently moved his hips. Minho let Taemin have the control as he sat still under him, only moving his hands to touch whatever Taemin let him. As Taemin pulled away from their kiss he began picking up speed and soon their moans were mixed in with slapping rhythm Taemin had created. Minho simple watched in awe at the younger. Watched at the way his bouncing was enough to make his hair and skirt move with him. How his thighs tensed up to help him pick his own weight up only to look plushy soft when he dropped down onto Minho’s cock a second later. The older then pulled his hands down to the front of the skirt, pressing the fabric right over the swelling tip of Taemin’s cock. Taemin whined loudly at the action and his hips stuttered n rhythm. Minho then took a hold of the front of the fabric and lifted it up to reveal the others own hard-on. His tip was covered in precum and was a pale red color. Taemin’s hands shot down to make a pitty attempt to pull his skirt down.

 

“Are you embarrassed I have my hand up your skirt?” Minho asked voice heavy and sensual.

 

Taemin gasped at the comment and hung his head down as he sped up his hips. Minho smiled at the reaction and let one of his hands sink lower to wrap around the other's shaft. Taemin yelped at the new friction. It was Minho’s turn to gasp as Taemin’s rhythm completely flew out the window. Soon they became very needy, kisses were all spit and tongue. They moved against each other perfectly. Minho thrusting up to meet Taemin’s downward thrust. Minho came first, his hips stopping as Taemin continued to move. He moaned at the stimulation. Minho laid still for the other, still moving his hand to help his lover. Overstimulation was beginning to set in, tears barely shining in his eyes but just as he was about to cry out that it was too much Taemin buried his head into the other’s neck as he came. Minho still working him through it until Taemin whined out a stop. Minho looked down at the cum that had landed on his stomach and felt his cheeks reddened. He then let go of the skirt letting draping it to cover Taemin again, making sure to keep it away from the pool of cum. The room was quiet except for their pants. Minho helped Taemin slid off of him. Taemin scrunched his nose up as he felt some of Minho’s come slip out of him.

 

“You know,” Taemin started as he looked up and met Minho’s eyes, “I wasn’t joking about the panties…”


	7. In Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin blames Jinki's huge dick for making him a size queen.  
> Ontae, size kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see haha, hello guys I finally got around to writing the new chapter. I really am trying to write quickly and everything but alas I am a mess so sorry. I promise I'll have something out again soon! I also don't think I did that well with this kink but I tried sorry if it sucks. Dirty talk is hard to write without it sounding dumb.

Jinki knew he had a big dick. He also knew that when he first started dating Taemin he had only ever had about three fingers in him (at most), and while he never did officially check - he knew he was definitely bigger than those fingers. So Jinki was always hesitant when it came to sex. Despite Taemin reassuring him, he could take it. But even with this, it took Taemin a good year (and threatening to fist himself to Jinki’s face to prove he could) to finally convince the other. 

While Taemin and Jinki were not drastically different height wise, Jinki could always make Taemin feel small. Make him feel powerless against him. He could make him just want to take whatever the older was giving him. Make him feel like he just needed to let go and trust in Jinki and everything would be alright. And it always was. Much like right now.

Taemin panted as the other deepened their shared kiss. His hands were clenching the other's shirt as he tried to pull the other closer even though they were already as close as they could be. He always would lose himself with the other. Everything would always feel so good with Jinki. He would lose himself, just let the other do what he wanted and he would just lay there and beg for it. Tears pricking his eyes as it became too much. Before things could continue Jinki moved his lips to leave a dark bruise on Taemin’s neck. Taemin moaned and huffed into the air as he threw his head back. Jinki’s hands had already moved down to unbuckle his pants and push them down out of the way. Taemin’s shirt had already been discarded since they had entered Jinki’s house, so the older took the advantage to take one of Taemin’s pink nipples into his mouth. 

“Fuck-” Taemin gasped out. His hands readjusted against Jinki and he moved them to tug at his hair. His chest pushing up against the others warm wet mouth. Heavy breaths were being let out every few seconds from the both of them. Taemin adding small whimpers to the mix. Jinki then moved his mouth to cover Taemin’s other nipple. After a couple of seconds he pulled away and as Taemin moaned at the loss, Jinki’s hands moved to finish undressing the other. He grabbed a hold of the elastic waistband to pull it off the hips they hung on to. Jinki’s fingernails scratching lightly against the other's leg, making the younger hiss at the treatment. 

“I want to watch you open yourself up Taemin.” Jinki mumbled into Taemin’s thigh. Lips just barely touching his sensitive skin making it tickle. 

“Jinki…” Taemin said as he blushed at the other request. With that being put out into the air Jinki pulled back and rummaged in his drawer for any lube he could find to hand over to Taemin.

~

“Please Jinki!” Taemin cried out. They had rearranged their position so that Jinki was resting against the headboard while Taemin was on his knees and stomach in front of him. Bare feet digging into Jinki’s outer thigh. Three of his own fingers were slicked up and pressed in his hole. They both knew that Taemin had been decently prepped a while ago but things like this were always dragged out with Jinki.

“Keep going a little longer Taemin,” Jinki said. He didn't understand himself how he had managed to watch Taemin open himself up while not to touch his aching hard on that was still trapped in his pants. Taemin let out the loudest whine of the night at the command. His fingers weren't big enough to satisfy him anymore. He blamed Jinki’s huge cock for making him a size queen in recent years. After about two more minutes of this Jinki finally decided to pick up the speed. He quickly discarded the pants, glad morning Jinki decided to go commando. 

“God Taemin, do your fingers not fill you up the way my cock does?” Jinki asked as he moved to grab the discarded bottle of lube. While Taemin moaned into the mattress the older hissed at the cold lube that spilled it over his erection. Knowing what was next to come (no pun intended) Taemin pulled out of himself. His hand moved to lay limp next to him while he waited for the other to do something.

The extra lube that covered Jinki’s hand was rubbed over Taemin’s rim. The younger was then rolled over to his back as Jinki grabbed a hold of his legs to bend him in half. Taemin looked up at the older and moaned as he felt the light brush of Jinki’s cock touch his rim.

“You want my huge cock ripping you open Taemin? You’re a real size queen, you know that? You only want my cock filling you up now because you know that it’s the only cock that will be able to give you that stretch that you love.” 

Taemin gasped at the sudden dirty talk.

“Tell me you want it Taemin. Come on, be good for me and tell me how deep you want me in you…” with each word Jinki slowly pushed against Taemin’s hole slowly adding pressure but never enough to actually push himself in. Taemin registered that he had to answer but his brain isn't working because Jinki’s dick was right there yet it was still so far. 

“Jinki please…hurry…I want it.” Taemin said as he reached down and grabbed Jinki’s cock to help guide it into him. Jinki let the other help out as he finally pushed into the other. When Jinki’s cock finally pushed past the rim of the other both men moaned. The older only pushed in an inch more before he pulled out again. He watched as the head of his cock caught on Taemin’s pink rim. 

“No, Jinki-” Taemin huffed out as he tried to move his hand back to grab a hold of the other again. Jinki let him and watched with lust filled eyes as he slipped back into the younger. Taemin let out a sigh at the feeling. He looked up into the other's eyes as he waited for something to happen.

“Ah, fuck Jinki you are so big…” Taemin said as the other began to finish pushing himself in.  
“You love it though. Love it when you feel just how big I am…” Jinki whispered back. 

When the older finally bottomed out Jinki wasted no time pulling out fully again. Making Taemin whine at the feeling of the other dragging against his walls. Before Taemin could complain about the motion Jinki ripped the words out of his throat as he pushed in as fast and hard as he could, turning his words into a high pitched moan. 

“You’re always so tight around me,” Jinki told the other, his voice breaking a bit as he slowed his hips down.

“I’m not, you are just huge...” Taemin huffed out as he blushed at the words he said. Jinki ignored the others retort and instead opted to fold the other in half more to try to get in deeper. Taemin let himself be bent and he cried out at the feeling of him being opened up by the older. Every thrust made him full and it felt as if Jinki’s cock was reaching straight for his throat. He let the tears of pleasure pool at his eyes. His hands came up to pump himself in time with the others thrust. Sweat began to cover both their bodies and the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping and noises of pleasure. 

Jinki looked in between them and watched himself disappear into the other, watched as Taemin’s puffy hole clenched and relax around his cock every time he pushed in. He groaned at the sight and it drove him to go even faster and harder. When he did Taemin tensed at the sudden phase change and gasped at the new pleasure that overtook him. 

“Jinki! Ah- it feels so good!” Taemin cried out, tears finally falling from his eyes to paint his pink cheeks. The hand that was wrapped around himself also sped up and his moans grew louder. 

“Yeah? It feels so good for me too Taemin,” Jinki said as he let out a deep groan, “I love watching you wake my cock. It’s so hot to watch you just open up for me.” Taemin whimpered at the comments as his head rolled back in bliss. Jinki was close and from the sounds, Taemin was making he was too. 

“God Taemin- I’m going to cum soon,” Jinki warned the other. His thrust became sloppy but he still tried to keep his speed constant for the other. 

“Where do you want it Taemin?” Jinki asked the other as he felt his stomach tighten in a familiar burn. 

“In me, please Jinki- I want you to full me up more!” Taemin yelled out and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Jinki has ever heard. He groaned at the thought of giving the other what he wanted and the thought of what was soon to come pushed him over the edge. Jinki gave a final deep push into the other for the last time before he stopped his movements and filled the other with his release. Taemin gasped and tense around the other at the feeling of Jinki’s cum filling up the deepest parts of him. He could feel the other twitching inside him and everything was just so perfect that it was enough to have Taemin finishing over his tummy. 

After a moment of them recuperating Jinki slowly eased his way out of the younger and he watched as he a few drops of his own cum leaked out of Taemin's hole. Taemin scrunched his nose up at the feeling and suddenly he realized just how dirty this whole scene was.

“Jinki stop starting and bring me a damn rag or something.” Jinki just laughed.


	8. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jink is stressed and Kibum is willing to help.
> 
> Sorry about the lack of updates I suck. This chapter is Overstimulation with Onkey. Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t usual for Kibum to have restless nights. Nights where no matter how many times he adjusted his pillow, it never seemed comfortable. He shut his eyes for what seemed like hours to him, but when he would open one to peak at the clock on his phone, he would find it had only been a few minutes. He gave up trying to sleep when the clock read about three thirty. Kibum sighed and rubbed a rough palm over his face. He stared at the darkness that surrounded him and focused in on the sounds of quietness that filled the room. 

As he tuned in to the world he could hear the soft padding of clothed feet. As he turned his head in the direction heard it from he noticed that light now leaked into his room dimly from the gap between the door and the floor. He let out a small breath of delight as he connected the light with the fact that someone else was in the same position as him, restless and sleepless. He now had a motivation to remove himself from the bed. He pushed the covers off his body and winced at the sudden coldness of the room. He could feel it despite the fact he was protected by his thick pajamas. Nevertheless, he moved quickly to help his body warm up a bit.

He pushed his door open quietly and squinted his eyes when the light got too intense for him. He softly made his way to the area where the light was shining from. He crept into the kitchen quietly and saw that the oldest of the group was in there currently rummaging for something in the fridge.  
“Jinki?” Kibum called out softly not wanting to scare the other. Jinki turned his head away from his task and let out of breath of relief as he met eyes with the other.  
“Jesus you scared me,” he told the other. Kibum laughed.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean too. Can you not sleep either?”  
“No,” Jinki sighed, “I’m guessing either could you huh?” Jinki flashed a smile.  
“Yeah. I don’t know why…” Kibum said as he looked at the ground.  
“Probably just one of those nights.” Jinki explained. He sighed and rubbed his face.  
“Same with you or…” Kibum questioned trying to keep the conversation going.  
“Maybe. I’ve been stressed lately. With prompting and stuff. I haven't been sleeping well and I feel like I’ve tried everything.” he sighed and closed the fridge door.  
“I know a way to relieve stress…” Kibum whispered. Jinki scrunched his face up in confusion  
“What is it?” He asked innocently. A heavy pause hung in the air as Jinki waited for Kibum to tell him about this stress relief method. What he did not expect was for Kibum to suddenly invade his space and press the fronts of their bodies together. Jinki gasped at the sudden pressure that was now pressed against his groin. Both of their breathing became uneven as they made eye contact and Jinki then suddenly realized what Kibum had meant when he said “stress relief.” 

Kibum was the one that closed the gap between them. The kiss they shared was hesitant at first but as Kibum relaxed into it Jinki did too. Hands found themselves gripping each other's shirts. Tongues soon met each other too and Jinki moaned at the new feelings that invaded his senses. With the small amount of confidence Kibum gained from the others sound he continued on with his plan and snaked his hand down to the bulge slowing growth in the others pants. Jinki’s legs buckled a bit at the friction he got and kissed back even harsher as a result. Kibum pulled back to break the kiss, desperate to see the pleasure filled expression that probably covered the others face.  
Jinki though avoided the eyes of the other slightly embarrassed to have the other see how reactive he was. Kibum rubbed the head of Jinki’s cock through his boxers, surprised to feel that Jinki had already leaked pre-cum into his boxers. The other pressed his face into the other's shoulder, stiffening the noises that wanted to push past his plump lips. Jinki’s hips then started moving along with the others movements, chasing the pleasure that was making his legs slightly tremble. 

“You’re already such a mess and I haven’t actually touched you.” Jinki found his face feeling hot at the comment and was grateful to have his face hidden from the view of the other. Kibum finally decided to continue on with their activities remembering it was probably getting super late. His hand reached around the others girth and Kibum took a split second to gasp at the thickness of the other. He ran his hand along the whole length of the other, catching some of the pre-cum in his palm to help with the slide of his hand. 

Jinki bit his lip and pushed his face into the other's neck to muffle sounds of pleasure. Kibum felt the heavy breathing of the other against his skin and shivers. He pulled the other out of his boxers and let the red member make contact with the cold air. He gave the tip some attention and watched as Jinki jumped at the pleasure before he released the other. Jinki whined at the loss but was thankful that he was given a moment of recovery. He would have come embarrassing you fast if the other hadn't let him take a breather. 

Without a second word, Kibum had sunk down on his knees and licked his way to the tip of Jinki’s cock and took the head into his mouth. Jinki let out a loud gasp at the actions and pulled his hand up to his mouth to keep himself quiet. Kibum looked up as he slowly took more and more of the other into his mouth. Jinki met the other gaze and he felt his stomach clench at the sight. The other looked so incredibly hot, he desperately burned the image in front of him into his mind. 

Light slurping noises filled the room along with the muffled breaths of the oldest. Both of their skins felt hot and the sight and noises both experienced only added to the burning heat. Jinki felt his stomach tighten. He whined as he dropped this hand to rest on top of the other's hair.

“Kibum I’m close…” Jinki said, his voice sounded hot and heavy in his ears and even though he was trying his best to stay low and quiet he knew he was louder then he meant to be. Kibum only sucked harder to help the other reach hi speak faster. His hands scratched lightly at the other's thighs and it took everything the other had to not moan out loud his hands came back up the press over his mouth. His heart pounded in his chest as he approached his climax. He stilled his boy and watched the other swallow him down to help finish him. He let out a long moan and choked on a breath as he came. He watched through heavy lid eyes as Kibum let the other fill his mouth.

Jinki whimpered at the feeling of the other swallowing his cum as his dick was still in his mouth. As Jinki began to slowly pull out of the other he saw Kibum lift his hand to grab ahold of his member again. Jinki’s hand shot down and wrapped itself around the other's wrist to signal the other that it was too much. He didn't trust himself with the volume of his voice. Kibum ignored the others silent protest and watched the others face as he jacked off the others still hard cock. Jinki could only shut his eyes and bite back all the noises he wanted to make. He felt his legs shake at the sensation as tears pooled behind his eyelids. 

He let out huffs of air and small whimpers and Kibum continuously moved his hand. His hips twitched when the other would swipe a thumb other the sensitive head. His hips tried to move away from the others hand but Kibum followed him no matter and soon enough again he felt his second orgasm hit. Only a small amount of cum came out this time and both watched as Kibum caught it in his palm. Jinki was breathless as he watched the other mess with the substance in his hand.  
“Do you still feel stressed?” Kibum whispered into the air, voice a bit hoarse.  
“No?” Jinki replied, a bit confused at the question.  
“Then my stress relieving method worked,” Kibum stated as he smiled at the other.


End file.
